A Different Side
by LifeAwakens
Summary: A/U: What would happen...if Goku never lost his memory as a child? If he never fell and hit his head, how would he turn out? Would he be evil, or would he still be good? Would he kill everyone on the planet, or will someone be there to help him? REPOST!


**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!**

**Well hello my readers! I am back with another story. I'm trying to update more GokuXChichi stories (I HAVE A LOT OF STORY IDEAS OF GOKU AND CHICHI!) I know I have a bunch of stories I haven't finished, but I love writing a lot! :) Plus, I love getting new readers and reviewers, and I like letting everyone enjoy reading my ideas! :) I hope some people enjoy this! I would have this story with less ChiChi in it, but I wanted it to be more interesting with her in it! ;) **

**Now, I give you chapter one! :)**

* * *

_A Different Side_

_Chapter One_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Kakarot, a Saiyan that was sent to Earth as a baby to destroy its inhabitance. But, something prevented him from his duties. The ravine. He hit his head when he fell down it. If he didn't hit his head when he was child, what was the fate of the Earth?

Kakarot was wondering around the forest, alone. He was around 13 years old, and his adopted guardian was no longer with him. He was killed. Kakarot had evil in his heart, since he never hit his head when he was a baby. The young Kakarot had a slight frown on his face, as he was walking at a steady pace down the dirt path.

He was bored at the moment, thinking about things he could do to kill time. Thoughts of destruction popped into his noggin. His Saiyan instincts kicked in, and his thoughts were now full of evil deeds. He decided he would have some more fun on this planet. He's already attacked many destinations containing many lives, and his mission was to destroy all of the life on the planet. Ever since he was a baby he knew what he was supposed to be doing here. He traveled around the planet to find another place to terrorize with many people.

Finally, he came across a stone castle on a tall steep hill, surrounded by life. A smirk came across his features.

"This seems like a fun place to destroy." Kakarot said, and headed towards the castle. He stopped when he heard a high pitched scream, and looked around in alarm, "What's going on?" Kakarot listened to the scream again, and turned his head to find a raven-haired girl running away from a giant dinosaur. His eyes widened, and he yelled, "What the heck is that?"

The long black-haired girl tripped over a tree root, and watched the dinosaur come closer. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for what was to come. "Please, someone help me!" she screamed, and the ground shook every time the large carnivore animal took steps closer to the girl.

Before she was devoured by the dinosaur, someone picked her up, and dashed away from the beast. The girl opened her eyes, and saw a boy her age with wild hair carrying her away from the dinosaur. He put her down by another nearby tree, and rushed back over to the animal. He charged a ki blast, and threw it at the living thing, burning it alive, and then eventually killing it. The midnight-haired girl walked cautiously back over to Kakarot, and studied him carefully. When Kakarot looked back at her, she jumped in fear, and took a few steps back.

"What in God's name were you doing out here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kakarot asked, crossing his arms.

The girl began to shake with fear. "I-I'm sorry! I was just exploring out here, and then that dinosaur attacked me! Thanks for saving me by the way," she said, and slowly walked over to Kakarot's side. She smiled at him, "What's your name stranger?"

Kakarot scratched the back of his small head. "It's uh...Kakarot."

Her smile widened. "Hi Kakarot, my name's Chichi," she said in a friendly voice, and put out her hand. Kakarot glared at her, causing Chichi to frown, "What's wrong? Did I do something? I was just going to shake your hand. I wasn't going to hurt you or anything."

Kakarot studied her hand carefully, putting a hand on his chin. His eyes looked up and down her body, seeing she was wearing some black cotton shorts, and a white top. Kakarot scowled, and slowly put his hand out to shake hers. "Umm, nice to meet you uh...Chicho?"

Chichi giggled. "It's Chichi, and it's nice to meet you too Kakarot. Oh hey, for saving me I'll reward you with a big meal at my home! Come on!" Chichi exclaimed excitedly, and pulled Kakarot up towards the castle.

Kakarot used his free arm to pull Chichi's hand off his wrist, and frowned at her. "What do you think you're doing? Quit pulling on me!" he screamed at the ebony-haired girl, who widened her eyes in shock and took a step back in alarm, "I don't need your pity earth girl, and I have some important things to do, so don't interfere!"

Chichi frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your problem punk? I was offering my thanks for saving me!"

"I don't need your thanks, keep it! Now leave me alone!"

"You are such a jerk!" Chichi screamed, and grabbed ahold of Kakarot's red shirt. She pulled on it, and their faces were only inches away from each other, "Now you listen here mister, I'm the princess of this land, and I've never met someone as rude as you! I've never met someone with so much disrespect!"

Kakarot smirked. He didn't know that a girl like her would stand up to him like this. She impressed him. "You're a princess eh? I've never met a princess that was so cold before. Are you sure you were raised properly?" Kakarot said teasingly.

Chichi growled. "You know what? Go, just go!"

"That sounds like a good idea, but what about this 'meal' you were going to give me?"

"You can kiss that goodbye!"

Kakarot pouted, "Oh come on I'm hungry. Please?"

Chichi closed her eyes with a frown on her face, and shook her head. "No!"

Kakarot began to whine, and out came the puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

Chichi slightly opened one of her eyes to peek at him, and sighed. "I thought you didn't want to eat anything. Didn't you say you had more important things to do?"

Kakarot's stomach growled. "Well, I can't do anything on an empty stomach can I?"

Chichi let out a breath in defeat, and put on a small smile. "Alright, fine, you can come eat at my castle. Even though you are kind of a jerk, but I owe you. Come on, I'll have some of my daddy's servants whip up something for you."

Kakarot's heart jumped for joy, and he licked his lips in hunger. "Oh yeah, finally some good food to eat!" Kakarot rejoiced happily. He followed Chichi into the stone castle, and arched his eyebrows in surprise. He saw the place was pretty big. Chichi lead him into a dining room that contained a humongous table with many chairs surrounding it.

"Take a seat Kakarot," Chichi said softly, pulling a seat out for him.

A smile formed on his features. He sat down in the seat Chichi offered for him, and watched her leave the room. A few minutes later she came back in and took a seat next to Kakarot. Suddenly a big man rushed into the room, grabbing the attention of Chichi and Kakarot.

"Chichi it's terrible! Another city was destroyed by that unknown stranger! This time it was nearby our kingdom!" the man said in fear.

Chichi's eyes widened in shock. "Another city father? That's horrible! Why has this been happening lately? A couple years back someone began attacking places on the Earth, and now millions of lives have been killed! Who is doing these things?" Chichi said in worry and anger.

Kakarot began to sweat nervously, overhearing what they're talking about, and they didn't know that the person responsible was sitting here in their house. "Who are you speaking of?" Kakarot asked.

Chichi focused her eyes on him, and furrowed her eyebrows in sadness. "It's been terrible Kakarot, someone is terrorizing the Earth, and no one knows who's doing it! I've been starting to train to get strong enough to beat this new evil being, but I don't think I'll be strong enough to." Chichi said, lowering her head.

Kakarot tilted his head to the side. 'Wait, this girl knows how to fight? Then why was she running away from the dinosaur?'

"If you know how to fight, than why did you run away from the dinosaur?" Kakarot asked.

"I was trying to train by staying out in the wilderness, and try to defend myself from savage beasts that lived in the area. I would run away from all kinds of animals and try to survive on my own, but this time when I tried to run away, I wasn't fast enough to get away or strong enough to defend myself this time, but luckily you were there to save me! I need to think of a new way to train, so I will get stronger and try to beat whoever's doing this! I will defeat this enemy! This I swear!"

"Well-"

Kakarot was interrupted by all the dishes of food that were placed on the table. His mouth began to water as he took in all of the sweet aromas of the food. He immediately began attacking his meal, eating everything that lay on the table. Everyone around looked at him with shocked faces, but Kakarot didn't seem to notice. After he finished eating, he then got up to leave. Chichi rushed over to Kakarot to stop him, but he just ignored her.

"Kakarot wait! You'll be killed if you go out there alone! The man terrorizing the Earth could be close! Here, let me go with you!" Chichi said, and ran after him outside, but Kakarot stopped her.

"No, stay here, and don't leave here. Got it? Thanks for the meal I guess, but I don't need you hanging around me." Kakarot said.

"You're crazy if you think you'll survive out there! I'll let you stay here if you want!"

"No, I'll be just fine. Stay hidden." Kakarot said, and ran away from Chichi, disappearing into the woods that surrounded the kingdom.

* * *

_5 Years Later..._

Kakarot drew his hand back, now finished with detroying another city. He heard light footsteps behind him, and turned around to come face to face with a woman with long black hair. His eyebrows rose in concern, studying the person carefully. 'Wait...this woman looks familiar...'

The woman dusted her orange gi shirt and blue shorts, and frowned. "So, you're the killer...Kakarot." she said in anger.

His eyes widened, now recognizing who this person was. "Ch...Chichi?"

Chichi took a step towards him. "Hello Kakarot," she spat.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Chichi glared at him. "Who me? I'm here to stop you, and bring peace to the Earth. This is so unexpected Kakarot; you being the one that killed millions of people! More than half the Earth's population is gone, and it's all because of you! I can't believe it was you all along, and I even let you into my home! Why would you do all of this? What are you trying to accomplish?" ChiChi yelled in rage.

"I'm finishing my mission for my race; the Saiyans! I've been assigned to do this ever since I was born, and no one is going to stop me!"

"Oh yeah? Well I have some news for you Kakarot. This is where your mission ends. Prepare to die, just like the others you've killed! I will protect the place and the people I love and care about!" Chichi said, getting into a fighting stance, "I have gotten stronger, and I will defeat you!"

"Is that so? Then we'll see who stands victorious in the end. You're a fool, because you're going to fail trying to stop me. You're going to be the one who dies!"

"Let's just get this over with." Chichi declared.

"Sounds like a plan." Kakarot said with a smirk, and got into a fighting stance like Chichi's.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**That was chapter 1! I hope this wasn't corny in any way, because I thought it kinda was while I was writing this. School is coming up soon, and I'm trying to update and make more stories as much as I can before it starts again. I will be busier this coming up school year so; I might not update as much. Don't forget about me guys! Please let me know what you guys think about this and review please! Thanks for reading! ;) If no one likes this it's being deleted so, please review, and hopefully I will update sometime soon. Love you all~!**


End file.
